clockwork_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
AnchoR
is RyuZU's youngest sister and the 4th unit of the Initial Y-Series. Personality Appearance She keeps her black hair in a bob and has bright red eyes. Her appearance is that of a 12 year old child, and her height is less than 140 cm. While in her special mode, her hair grows longer until it reaches her feet and the color will change into a bloody red color, she wears a set of black armor and a neckless in the shape of a cube, which changes shape to a sphere with spikes (kind of like a flail) in her Bloody Murder form, she was also wearing a black control mask that matched her Bloody Murder form over her face before Naoto and RyuZU saved her. Abilities As her code name The One Who Destroys indicates, AnchoR has the strongest fighting mobility and weapons amongst all automatas. 'Bloody Murder - ' She has a peculiar function called Perpetual Gear, which allowed her to continue forever, and has ability called Power Reserver that grant an energy from an automatic wind clockwork without any loss. The energy gained will be converted into heat and stored inside her body. She can use the energy for dimensional manipulation, allowing her to tear through Spacetime in order to attack opponents. 'Steel Weight - ' A stronger and better version of Bloody Murder. She activates this in a suicide attack against the electromagnetic weapon in Tokyo. Character History AnchoR was originally kept in the underground of Kyoto's Core Tower, but The Army moved her at some point. AnchoR was stationed to a warehouse in grid Mie. She easily erased 3 spies including Vermouth that had infiltrated the warehouse. After she was saved from being controlled by the mask, she seemed to lose her memories as she gained consciousness after being fixed by Marie. Naoto became recognized as her master after he answered her question: "What am I?". Naoto simply answered that she was a cute girl (a loli) which worked as it was a test to see if Naoto was worthy of wielding her immense power. Relationships RyuZU RyuZU has stated that she knows of AnchoR, including her skills and abilities. RyuZU loves her youngest sister dearly, and was happy to be reunited with her in Mie. This love does not override her devotion to her master though, and she declared that AnchoR would be destroyed if she continued to try to harm Naoto. Similarly, when Naoto was being kidnapped, she and AnchoR both wished for the latter to initiate a suicide attack to create an opening where RyuZU could escape with Naoto. After learning that AnchoR was not attacking Naoto and herself out of malice, but due to mind control, RyuZU chooses to believe in her, and saves her from the mask. Her love and pride for her youngest sister is so great that when AnchoR requested that she doesn't destroy TemP, she listens. Naoto Miura AnchoR calls Naoto her 'father'. They seem to be very close to each other as she shed tears when Naoto unlocked her free will after it was sealed. She is loyal to him to the point where when Naoto was taken prisoner, she decided to carry out a suicide attack to give RyuZU an opening to rescue and escape with him. Marie Bell Breguet AnchoR calls Marie her 'mother'. They're rather close, and AnchoR wants to be of use to her. This is best shown when despite her Perpetual Gear running out of energy, she wished to destroy the electromagnetic weapon for Marie even if it costed her her life. TemP AnchoR loves her third sister very much, and when she came across RyuZU and TemP fighting, she wished to know why they were doing so as it was confusing and sad to see. She is able to convince RyuZU not to destroy TemP, but only to tire her out so that she may be repaired. BezEL As her second sister is inactive, it is unknown how AnchoR's relationship is with her. Trivia * She is built around the concept of "One Who Annihilates". * She is the 4th of the Initial Y-series. Quotes AnchoR to Marie : "You don't have to cry any more mother, I'll go and destroy it for you" - Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Y-Series Category:Automata